Memory
by Fourtris-divergent
Summary: Ian falls unconscious and when he wakes up his memory is a blur. [One shot/drabble] (rated T for some Language)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the host**

* * *

Everything was a blur, I could see outlines of people their faces blurring as I try to open my eyes. Though only one person was in my room. It's a sweet voice whispering things, encouraging me to open my eyes. I feel lips press onto mine with a little force was it was still soft. I smile, it's been years since someone has kissed me and I feel like I know who's lips those are but I can't place it. Someone's holding my hand, it's tiny yet it seems that it fits perfectly, like a puzzle piece. I feel soft fingertips tracing along my chest. Small sobs coming from their mouth, but everything seems so unfamiliar like I'm missing something important.

"Ian, I know you're awake. Open your eyes so you can kiss me," she says, but theirs sadness in her voice. It makes my heart hurt. Who is this mystery women in my bed though? The plush, yet uncomfortable matteress beneath me was moving. Was she getting up? I try to open my eyes again when I hear her footsteps out in the hallway. She's talking to someone now, but who? Nothing seems to make any sense.

"Doc he's awake but he's not opening his eyes, this isn't right!" I hear her cry out.

The sound of her cries make me shoot up straight knocking some sense back into on what's going on. I'm in my room, in these god damn caves. Nothing's changed. My head starts pounding and I shut my eyes again holding my hands against my head wishing it would stop, and it does enough for my for me to open them again. Kyle, Jared, Jeb, and Doc come into my room with a small blond girl trailing behind them. Her face lights up when she sees me sitting up -awake- why? I don't know her. I can't make out all of her features due to the darkness of the room, but she looks young about Jamie's age. Yeah Jamie.

"Looky here, the dumbass finally decided to awake," I hear Kyle's voice say but I can't see him clearly. I shoot him a glare to where I think he's at, but it only makes my head throb even more.

"Kyle, don't call him that!" the small girl says. Her voice, I know it from somewhere. Was she the one in my bed? No, she's to young. Who could it have been?

Doc walks over to me and kneels by my mattress, "How's your head Ian?"

"It hurts a hell of a lot, what happened?" I ask, I'm curious, I don't remember anything."You were working in the fields a about four days ago, and it was very hot out and I you just passed out. Your head managed to hit a rock and something else-your shovel maybe-and gave you a concision which has left you in a coma like state for about three days. We were worried you wouldn't wake," he explains, all I can do is nod but even that hurts. "Wanda here has been more worried than anything," he smiles kindly at her and returns his gaze back to me, I look at him confused though not getting what he meant. Which he then sends me a look full of confusion.

"What?" I ask."Do you know who she is?" Gesturing towards the small blonde girl who seems to be Wanda.

"No, should I?"

"Um, well yes you should." he sighs loudly running his hand through his hair. "Well looks like we're going to have some problems here," he announces, and the group over by the door all look over at us.

"'S the problem Doc?" Jeb asks, and I look up at Doc waiting for his answer. I really just want to know what the hell is going on. And why this little girl is so important to me?

"Ian here seems to have some memory loss, I dont know how severe yet but for one he doesn't seem to remember Wanda..." he says the last part quietly and she gasps and sobs take over her body faster than I can blink. I watch as her body crumples to the ground. "No no no," she cries, some instinct deep down achs to go hold her but why? Jared bends down and picks her up carrying her away from my room. I feel jealous? I run my hand through my black curls and when I look back I catch sight of her eyes in the moonlight and they reflect. A soul? Here? Living with us?

"What the hell!?" I shout, jumping up from my bed rather quickly, ignoring the throbbing in my head. I lunge for the door but Kyle holds me back and pins me to the wall.

"She's a soul Kyle? Can't you see?"

"Yeah I see it dumbass, she's also your girlfriend! Who you love more than anything. So don't what the hell me till you get your god dammed memory back!" he shouts, punching me in the gut before leaving me with Jeb and his gun.

"Jeb what is going on?" I demand.

"My house my rules. 'S don't touch Wanda until you remember everything or you'll be on your way out into the world full of Souls."

"But 'Wanda' is a soul?" I say clearly confused."She is my guest just like you are son. You'll remember her one day don't worry.

* * *

**A/N: I've been having major writers block on my other story so to clear my head I thought of this to help and it did. **

**Thanks for reading xoxo**

**Don't forget to review x**


End file.
